


Maybe Next Time

by B_Radley



Series: Genesis and Coda [8]
Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Snark, original characters only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: Healing with snark and innuendo.





	Maybe Next Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> Prompt for Merfilly. Insults between two specific characters.

Dani Faygan walks into the basement domain of one P. Baldrick, Esquire.

_Not that he actually owns anything more than a couple of ratty, floral print shirts_ , she thinks to herself.

Even though his head is moving to and fro to the music in his earbuds, she senses a smile over his face. One that has been absent from his visage for about the same amount of time as hers. Since that night over three years ago, when a civilization died.

When family died.

She shakes her head. The light has started to come back into her soul in the last few days.

Phygus pulls his earbuds out, looks at her expectantly. She waves her hand in front of her face. “Geez, Baldrick. How can you stand it in here? You have got to lay off the beans in your shura pastry,” she says.

“Really? You’re going there, Red? You who probably just polished off a ten-course breakfast after, your, ah, sleepover on Selonia?”

“Yeah. But at least I can handle it without being able to fly my way back to Corellia on my own exhaust.”

His eyes take on an even more mischievous glint. “So tell me. Has Constable Tome seen you eat, yet? Or is that part of your mystique? Does she know what powers your little hoodoo that makes her all dewy-eyed? I might actually have holos of you ‘maintaining your high Zeltron metabolism,’ as you call it. It ain’t pretty. What was it? Three dozen ring-pastries?”

“Yeah, well, you could probably stand to eat more. You might, _oh wait,_ eating doesn’t make you gain height, short shit.”

“I never can get anything in around you. I am just lucky that I don’t get my hands or feet close to your mouth.”

He stops.

Looks away.

She can’t see his eyes. “Is that all that you got little man?” she asks.

She walks over to him, turns his face to hers. Her palm goes to his cheek. Her thumb brushes his tears away.

“I can’t, Dani. I can’t. I see you smiling again. I see your eyes going into the black again. I can’t tease you about eating to maintain your metabolism. Because I know that you are living again.”

She pulls him into her arms, pulling him tightly to her.

“I miss her,” Phygus says. Dani doesn’t have to ask who. “I know, bud. I miss her, too.”

She pushes him away, slightly, looking into his gray eyes. She runs her fingers through his unkempt hair. “I’ll keep living if you keep giving me shit about it, Phygus,” she says. “That way I know you are living, too.”

He nods.

She touches his cheek again. “I think what you have found about Tal, may be the difference for both of us. For Draq’ as well.”

She looks away, so that he won’t see her tears. “To find some part of our family.”

She touches her middle, where the slicer knows a jewel hangs. A symbol of a bonding on her world.

“Some part of Ti,” he says.

She nods.

Dani sees the gleam. “I am feeling all warm inside, Senior Inspector,” he says. “Does this mean I might get to see your….”

He feels her warm finger against his lips.

She smiles, reaches down and kisses him. “That is the extent of my goodwill.”

He smiles as he waits for the phrase. The phrase that had always accompanied the warm smile at any of his stupid attempts and jokes.

“Not today, little man. Maybe next time.”

Unknown to both of them, as their laughter rises, a Dragon stands in the door watching and listening. Watching them live, in laughter and light.


End file.
